Scourge the Hedgehog vs Goku Black vs Reverse Flash
Sonic, Goku and Flash's evil counterparts are fighting to see which evil Counterpart can win a Death Battle! Scourge the Hedgehog shows he's the King of DEATH BATTLE! (Skyblazero) Wiz: Sonic has many rivals like Shadow and Knuckles.... Boomstick: But in the comics, Sonic has a cool rival this rival is... Scourge the Hedgehog! Wiz: Scourge is basically the Evil Sonic of other dimension who caused problems to Sonic, even posing him as once! Boomstick: He also has his own gang, the Anti-Freedom Fighters that later end being known as Surpression Squad! Wiz: Then Evil Sonic eventually meet Rouge the Bat and they had planned steal the Master Esmerald, and eventually he had a fight with the Good Sonic, and when he was about to get the Master Esmerald, Locke punched him, but it was too late, Evil Sonic had go through a transformation, and became the one known as Scourge. Boomstick: Scourge has Sonic's speed, along with his various attacks, and has super strenght, being capable to beat Sonic and Shadow at the same time, he also can use Chaos Control, altough he requiers an esmerald. Wiz: But this is not all of Scourge. Boomstick: Yeah with the Anarchy Beryl he becomes into Super Scourge! Wiz: In this form he was capable of beating up everyone in his castle, and he efforts of the freedom fighters and the surpression squad, he can be scaled to Archie Sonic, and he gains more strenght, along with the Anarchy Beryl, making his form last longer! Boomstick: He also ran across 2 Multiverses! And that's not all his speed and strenght as Super Scourge actually increases! Wiz: And with the help of Fiona and Surpression Squad he managed to break out a prision! And with Sonic they fought Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge! Boomstick: And also in a phew days, he took over Moebious, becoming a King! Wiz: However, Scourge has his weaknesses, he's cocky, and he can still being tricked, when Sonic tricked him into making him go out of his Super Form, and then defeated him, and while he can be comparated to Archie Sonic, He's not as powerful as Him, and he's weakened when his Super Form turns out. Boomstick: However, don't here that messes with Scourge, because he's the King Baby! Scourge: Hail to the king baby! Goku Black Goes All Out For DEATH BATTLE! (Skyblazero) Wiz: Time Travel is a sin.... Boomstick: Wait, really? Wiz: Yes.... Boomstick: Well, this guy appears be it... Wiz: Yeah, basically one day, after Goku kicked the ass of a inmortal god know as Zamasu. Boomstick: And then Zamasu decided mortals where Bad, and killed his mentor Gowasu and switched his mind with Goku's. Wiz: And in that day he end being known how.... Gok- Boomstick: Goku Black! Wiz: SHUT UP BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Sorry Wiz.... Wiz: Agh, well continuing, Black use the time ring to travel to Future Trunks's future and teamed up with Timeline's Zamasu. With two mortal hating warriors lose, the only hope where Trunks, Goku and Vegeta who time traveled to Trunks's Future. But they where not enough. Boomstick: Let's to Black Goku skills, he is capable of do a Ki Knife which extend from his hand as well and he can create large ki balls and rain them on their enemies and has several of Goku's Abilities like the Kamehameha and the Instant Transmission! Wiz: Also Black can flight, has Ki Sense, and can do Ki Blasts and Beams. Boomstick: And has the Divine Lasso, where he impales you with Ki Spikes and blows you up. Also Black is insanely powerful! Wiz: Yeah, he can going with Super Saiyan 2 Goku and he also can turn himself into a Super Saiyan that allows him 50% Power Boost and has no timelimit. Boomstick: And he has other form, the Super Saiyan Rose, which goes up to the level and can ever surpass Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta! Wiz: But Black has his weaknesses, he's cocky, is arrogant and also Black thrives for a good fight. Boomstick: However, don't here than messes with the Edge Goku! Goku Black: Finally.... It's the day you'll take your final breath.... Saiyan. Reverse Flash Runs Through DEATH BATTLE! (Crash the king 2) Funtime Foxy: Even Flash has its rival, oh come on Bendy: his real name is Eobard Thawne and he has a speed, we think he goes to sound funtime foxy: among its powers are Negative Speed Force Generation, Speed Force Negation, Enhanced Senses, Time Travel and Vortex Creation via spinning motions Bendy: has Electromagnetism, Negative Speed Force Generation, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Regeneration and inmortality powers Funtime Foxy: Equipment has Reverse-Flash Suit, Costume Ring and Power-Theft Glove (formerly) Bendy: and has weaknesses is too confident, Flash has defeated him and was killed in a speed tornado Reverse Flash: I always boasted I would be the greatest criminal in all Earth history. And there's no doubt that I shall attain my towering ambition. For who can stop me now -- now that I posses the most precious gift a human could ask for -- the power of super-swift motion! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight (Crash the king 2) goku black saw a running competition black: hmm, I better destroy it scourge won a reverse flash narrator: and the winner is ... SCOURGE !!!! scourge: yes reverse: grrr scourge hivan to give his prize until KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!! scourge: what the fuck happened, and my prize? black: noy a prize reverse: not so fast hedgehog cheating, you won't get out of this live scourge: hey black how about you join black: how you licked me! FIGHT! Fight (Skyblazero) (Music: I'm No Hero) First Goku Black tried to punch Reverse Flash who easily was dodging all the blows until Reverse Flash end kicking Black into a wall. Then Goku Black recovers and tried to attack Scourge who was dodging his attacks with ease until kicked Black in aside and uppercutted him. Scourge then starts to punch Black many times and started to run in Circles. Scourge: You're too slow! Goku Black grolwed, and shoot Ki Blasts at Scourge who however was dodging them with ease but Reverse Flash returned and punched Black in the face making he is flying into a phew meters until he landed at a wall and then Reverse Flash runs at Scourge and kicked him into a wall. Reverse Flash: Well it seems you're in really the slow here! Scourge grolwed and said. Scourge: Don't messes with the King! Scourge runned at Reverse attemped to punch him however Reverse Flash runned at Scourge and both starts a fistfight until Thawne punched Scourge's face making he landed into the ground. Scourge slowly gets up as he growled and he Homming Attacks Reverse Flash into the head making Reverse Flash's head end being sliced a bit but he regenerates. Scourge: WHA- Reverse Flash uppercutted Scourge into the air making he flies into the air until he landed on the ground. Thawne then see Black and Black do a Ki Knife trying to slash Eoboard with it, however, Reverse Flash regenerates of the attacks and punched Black's face and makes he end landing into a wall. Scourge then gets up and he suddenly do the Chaos Control to teleport at Eoboard kicking him into the ground. Scourge: Hail to the king baby! Reverse growled as he gets up punching Scourge into the face but Scourge recovers and growled kicking Reverse's stomach and make the Spindash trying to slash Reverse Flash who has running out of the attack until he dodged it and Goku Black simply do the Instant Transmission dodging it and was behind Thawne punching his back so hard he landed into the ground. Scourge then was into a fistfight with Black punching and kicking eachother until Scourge end kicking Black in the stomach and punches Black's face making he end in the ground. Black gets up and tried to slash Scourge with his Ki Knife who is dodging the attacks until Scourge uppercuts Black into the stomach and slammed Black into the ground. Reverse Flash gets up and Scourge see him and said. Scourge: Let's see if you can beat the king! Reverse Flash: Let's see it now! They starts to run at eachother punching them until Reverse Flash starts punching Scourge many times until he kicked him into the ground. Scourge now was humilliated into the ground, and he decide got up to show who is the king here! Scourge: ENOUGH, STOP OF HUMILLIATING THE KING! Scourge angrily runned at Eoboard and punched him into the stomach and Scourge started to punch him many times until he kicked him into the stomach and slammed him against a wall and angrily punched him into the face many times until Thawne decided punch Scourge into the face making he stop attacking him. Then Black was charging a Kamehameha to attack Scourge and Reverse and shoot the energy wave at both but Scourge dodged it and Reverse Flash was running out of it until he dodged it. Then Scourge decide he get enough and pulled out the Anarchy Beryl.... And become into Super Scourge! Scourge: Now it's time to Hail to the King baby! Suddenly Scourge is flying at Goku Black and Reverse Flash and was punching both alot of times until he kicked Reverse Flash into the ground and grabbed Goku Black from his Neck and was punching him many times until throwed him into a wall. Goku Black then becomes into Super Saiyan and said. Goku Black: You're making a good fight! Both flies at eachother and started to punch eachother many times until Scourge punched Black away who recovers and do a Kamehameha against Scourge who dodged it and started punching Black many times until do he become into Super Saiyan Rose. Scourge: HAHAHA, You look more ridiculous than before! Black simply get mad and started to enter into a fistfight with Scourge until Black tried to give alot of punches at Scourge who wasn't harmed but Scourge however get mad. Scourge: YOU CAN'T STOP ME! Scourge then decide make alot of punches at Black until he punched him into a wall. Scourge then decide do a Spindash and end slashing Goku Black making he screams into pain and end making Goku Black end being slashed into a half and he instantly died into a bloody mess. Scourge: Hahaha, Hail to the king baby! Then Scourge look Reverse Flash and said. Scourge: Let's end the work to the king now! Reverse Flash: Let's do this! Both started to run at eachother throwing punches at eachother as Scourge wasn't not so hurt because his invulnerability and Reverse Flash was getting a bit hurted by the attacks until Scourge started to got mad and punched Reverse Flash into a wall. Scourge: Now it's time to make you end hailing to the king! Scourge tried to kill him however he returned to normal! And falled into the ground so hurted. Reverse Flash: Well, time to end this! Reverse Flash grabbed Scourge lifting him and started to slamming him into a wall punching him many times in the face, breaking his sunglasses, and making he was bleeding and was starting to punch him many times breaking Scourge's bones and nose who was screaming in pain, until he punched Scourge into the ground. Reverse Flash then proceeds to snap Scourge's neck making he's bleeding in the ground screaming in pain until he ripped of Scourge's body and killed him instantly. K.O! Reverse Flash then decide grab Scourge's prize and smiled running away. Results Boomstick: Whoa, this end getting a brutal fight! Wiz: Well, first than nothing Reverse Flash was being faster, also has intelligence, hax, and might Time Travel to kill both, also he might just steal his speed to win. Boomstick: Maybe Scourge can scale to Archie Sonic and many things, but Reverse Flash scales to Flash's speed so he basically get outclassed so hard in speed and he can have Chaos Control but that's no enough to counter Reverse Flash regeneration and hax. Wiz: Also Goku Black has basically anything outclassed but he has many techniques against them however Scourge and Reverse Flash can dodge Goku Black's attacks with so ease. Boomstick: Also he with Super Saiyan forms can counter Super Scourge but Scourge beats Goku Black because is more faster, and basically scales to Archie Sonic and can basically no be harmed by Black attacks! Wiz: And Super Scourge can outclasses Reverse Flash but he yet need have something to counter his regeneration, hax and speed so he can basically fought Super Scourge until the form finish. Boomstick: It seems Scourge and Goku Black end getting speedblitzed to his death! Wiz: The Winner Is: Reverse Flash Soundtrack Trivia * This is Skyblazero's first battle * The connections is that are evil counterparts of a superhero who stills as rivals to them Category:Skyblazero Category:Villains Only Category:Death Battles